


Oblivious

by ghostofviper



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Suggestive Themes, Suggestive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “You have no idea what you do to me.”
Relationships: Nick Jackson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Oblivious

“Why does she insist on torturing me?” Nick Jackson groaned watching you as you walked through your moves in rehearsal for your match later. Every time you bent over your ass seemed to be directly in Nick’s line of vision, the hem of your tiny shorts creeping up to give him an almost indecent view. 

“Maybe if you stopped being a wuss and told her how you felt she would stop teasing you.” His brother Matt spoke up. Matt had been telling him for over a month now to make a damn move and by this point he was starting to get frustrated. Neither one of them would make a move even though it was painfully obvious to everyone that they were into each other. 

“I’m not a wuss.” Nick snapped glaring at his brother. “I’m just waiting for the right time.”

“While making moon eyes at her.” Matt smirked. He loved riling his brother up. 

“Oh fuck off Matt,” Nick said flipping him off as he stalked away leaving Matt laughing up a storm on the bleachers. 

“Hey Matt,” You said after your ring work was done, walking up the bleacher steps towards one half of the Young Bucks 

“Y/n, how’s it going?” Matt asked, inviting her to sit next to him with a sweep of his hand. 

“Good Matt and you?” You asked absentmindedly, eyes scanning the arena as you tried to locate Matt’s brother. Where one was, you would usually find the other. You knew he was here just a little while ago, but he seemed to have disappeared into thin air. 

“Looking for someone in particular?” Matt asked after indicating he was good.

“No.” You said sheepishly, hoping you weren’t that obvious. 

“He’s in the back.” Matt said helpfully, making your gaze shoot to him. “Nick, that’s who you’re looking for right?” Your eyes widened and your words froze on your tongue unable to confirm what Matt believed. 

“Look, it seems to be obvious to everyone but you two knuckleheads so I’m gonna spell it out for you. You like my brother. My brother likes you. Go find him and stop being stupid because it’s getting to the point that it’s driving me insane.” Matt explained. 

Heeding his advice you made your way through the halls of the arena, searching for the Bucks’ locker room. After many wrong turns and misdirect ions you finally found the room they had commandeered for themselves and knocked tentatively on the door. 

“Hi Nick.” You said smiling brightly at him, hoping the nerves weren’t showing on your face. 

“Y/N? What are you doing here?” Nick asked, surprise clearly on his face. “Not that I mind you being here…I’m just surprised you are here…” he trailed off realizing he was sounding like an idiot. 

“Can I come in?” You asked sliding under his arm without waiting for a response. Nick turned and shut the door behind you, before facing you, his bright blue eyes staring at you curiously.

“I talked to Matt.” You said chuckling as Nick cursed his brother under his breath. 

“I’m sorry, Y/N. I didn’t tell him to do that. I’m not gonna bother you.” Nick said gaze dropping to the floor as a light pink blush appeared on his cheeks. His first order of business was going to be murdering his brother. If he didn’t die of embarrassment first. 

“I’m not. Matt was right. We both need to pull our heads out of our asses and see what is right in front of us.” You said taking a few steps closer to Nick with what you hoped was a seductive look on your face. You were horrible at flirting, but you hoped you had enough game to grab his attention.

When Nick heard you move to stand in front of you and raised his head it took every bit of strength he had not to throw you down on the couch and fuck you right then. That come hither look on your face almost brought him to his knees.

“Fuck,” He muttered moving around you and running his hands through his hair. He was trying to be a gentleman here, but you weren’t making it easy on him.

“What’s wrong Nick,” You asked hurt seeping into your tone. “Was Matt wrong? Are you not interested in me?” 

Suddenly you found yourself in Nick’s embrace, backing towards the wall as his lips attacked yours making a moan of surprise leave you. 

“You have no idea what you do to me.” Nick said as he broke the kiss. “I can’t even look at you without wanting to fuck you.” He admitted. 

“So what are you waiting for?” You asked with a smirk.


End file.
